


Sarah Jane and a Timestream Incident

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And now they all live with Sarah Jane, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, School, The TARDIS made them younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a TIMESTREAM INCIDENT and a load of the companions were shrunk... And now they all live with Sarah Jane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane and a Timestream Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/gifts).



> This belongs to the awesome Fyo, who came up with the idea!  
> Also, I haven't watched any of Adric or Turlough, but I did research them

Sarah Jane Smith sat quietly in the attic. Both her silly robots were perplexed by her behaviour: K9 and Mr Smith did not understand emotions or loneliness.  
Luke, Clyde and Maria were downstairs, in theory talking about school and watching TV, in practice doing gawd-knows and eating all her food. She smiled. She didn't mind.

Suddenly she heard someone come running up the stairs. It was Luke. "Mum," he said. "There'a someone at the door, she's about my age and she says her name is 'Ace McShane.' Do you know her?"

"What? No, I've never met anyone called Ace. It might be a nickname though."

"That's what I thought."

They trudged downstairs to where a confused looking girl was laughing at something Maria had said. As soon as she saw Sarah Jane, she rushed forward and stuck out a slightly dirty hand to shake. She wore great big DMs and a black leather coat. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "Hi! I'm Ace, you must be Miss Smith. The professor's told me so much about you."

"The professor?"

"Yeah, I suppose you'd call him the Doctor."

"The Doctor!" cried Luke, Clyde, Maria and Sarah Jane at once.

"Oh, you do know him. Good. Right, basically he's dropped me off and I don't really know where I am, and this is the future for me, and something happened with his Timestream and now I'm like fifteen years younger than I should be... And I need somewhere to stay until the Doctor can sort out the Timestream problems."

\---

Luke was explaining to Ace about modern school, and it must have been about ten at night, when the doorbell rang again. Sarah Jane opened it and smiled broadly as she saw the Doctor, gathering him up into a hug.

"Doctor! Are you here for Ace?"

The Doctor coughed guiltily. "Uh, no." From behind him came a small blonde girl. "This is Jenny," he said slowly. "And it's kind of complicated, but..."

\---

Sarah had nearly had enough of the two girls by lunchtime the next day. They were both lovely, but Ace was loud and had very strong opinions, especially regarding explosives, and Jenny seemed naturally inclined to guns, if otherwise adorable.

It was because of this that she decided to step outside for a moment, breathing deeply and slowly. Unfortunately after barely a minute of this calming exercise, she heard loud shouting and fighting from the street. She stuck her head over the fence, half-expecting one of the participants in the fight to be Clyde, and sighed as she saw a tall-ish, red haired boy with odd eyebrows tackle a boy with a funny turned up nose, a lot of straight brown hair and generally blunt features. She wouldn't have done anything except just told them to stop if they hadn't been on her yard, so she reckoned that was a good enough excuse to break up their fight.

"Hey! You too stop it, leave each other alone."

The two boys ignored her as anything except an obstacle to their fighting.

"It's your fault we're in this mess, Dino-boy!" yelled the redhead.

"Shut it eyebrows! You would have got him killed otherwise, again!"

"Eyebrows!?"

"You two STOP IT!" Sarah Jane half screamed. "What the hell are you fighting about?"

"Nothing." they both said, far too quickly.

"Oh." she said. "Alright, nothing." She noticed a funny looking device in the red haired boy's hand and the strangeness of the dark haired boy's clothes. "You wouldn't happens o know the Doctor, would you?" She hazarded.

"What?!"

"Yeah, we know him and- Oof!"

"Adric, shut up. Do you know him? Why do you ask?"

Sarah Jane sighed. More kids that the Doctor had reversed aged...

\---

Maria wandered out of Sarah Jane's house, laughing. The Doctor's companions were great: Adric had reprogrammed K9 so he could only bark; Ace had shown her how to mix something called 'Nitro-9', which could apparently be very useful at school, especially with all the aliens that were always hanging around; Jenny had shot Clyde eight times with a Nerf gun, with absolute perfect aim (he still couldn't walk); and Turlough had stolen Clyde's sandwich and put it on Luke's head without either of them realising.

She was about to cross the street to her own home when a boy of about her age in a kilt nearly walked into her. "Hey," she said, not really minding. "Watch it."

"Och, sorry. I didnae see ye.. I suppose this'll be London then?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh no..." he said, letting of a string of Gaelic words that almost certainly would have got him slapped if his Laird could have seen him, and he was back in his own time.

"I don't suppose ye could tell me the year?"

"The year? It's 2009. I'm Maria, by the way."

"Jamie McCrimmon."

"So, Jamie," she asked helpfully. "What planet are you from? And which year?"

"I... uh, Scotland, 1746."

"Come on. I'll show you a friend of the Doctor's, she'll be able to help you."

\---

It was about six o'clock on a school morning. With all of the kids gathered in front of her, Sarah Jane tried her best not to actually collapse. Jamie McCrimmon was busy glaring suspiciously at K9, whom he referred to as 'the metal beastie', and otherwise not moving. Adric was jotting down sums on what looked suspiciously like Clyde's maths homework. Jenny was playing with the Nerf gun again - Sarah Jane had made her promise not to take it to school, but still -. Vislor Turlough and Ace McShane were having a quiet argument about something suspicious looking called 'Nitro 9'. Luke sat in the middle of all of them and smiled supportively at his mum.

"Ok." she said slowly. "I've told the head teacher at Luke's school that I'm fostering all of you for a short period of time and you all have to go to school. Potentially for months, although I really hope not. We all know what the Doctor's steering's like."

"Too right!"

"Aye, one time he landed me on the moon, AND he said he was aiming f'r Cornwall."

"Yes, thank you, Ace, Jamie. This school is quite nice and everything, but I doubt it's what you're used to. Put your hands up if you've BEEN to school at all. Hmm, okay Jamie, Adric, Jenny, I'm sure you'll cope, you can all read and write and stuff..."

"Yeah, Dad taught him."

"What?"

"Dad taught Jamie how to read."

"Anyway, the rest of the you should be alright, so long as you don't get into any fights or anything like that. Try to act like you live in this time."

There was a pause.

"...Like Luke?"

"No Adric, more like Clyde."

\---

It was four o'clock. Sarah Jane was sitting in the Headteacher's office. She couldn't even remember which of them were in trouble...

(Continued in 'Carpooling with Sarah Jane'.)


End file.
